


Royalty Love

by Caizaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Magic, Royalty, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caizaz/pseuds/Caizaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumikuri Royalty AU.<br/>It’s the middle of 1500, Historia is Princess of Kingdom Rose and ever since she was born it’s been arranged that she’s going to marry Prince Jean of Kingdom Sina to create an alliance between the both Kingdoms. But neither of them wants to get married, and even less with each other.<br/>And then there’s Ymir, a simple servant in Kingdom Sina with the power of magic, with a connection to Historia that only she can remember.<br/>Love is a beautiful thing, but not being able to marry someone you love is like a curse, a curse that not even true love seems to be able to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning ~ Historia

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of this Yumikuri Royalty AU. I'm super excited to post more if you like my work, so feedback is appreciated!

Historia stuck out her head out of the wagon, everything she saw was bright colors and people cheering for her arrival. Any time now she would step out of her wagon and greet all the people that awaited her.  
She didn’t want this, and she never had. But this had been arranged since forever. It was just a matter of time before it would happen, and she had always known that. But she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to get married, and even less with someone she barely knew. 

You could think that marrying the future King of Kingdom Sina would be something that you would brag about, something that every girl dreamed about. But when that dream comes to reality, it’s not fun and games anymore. Love is beautiful, but not being able to marry someone you love is like a curse, and a curse that not even true love seems to be able to break. 

The wagon suddenly stopped with a bump. The cheers from the citizens were even louder than before, and everyone stood impatiently and waited for Historia to come out and show herself.  
But staying inside the wagon sounded like a better idea to Historia. One step closer to the marriage terrified her. And even thought the date wasn’t decided yet, it was still one step closer captivity. 

The wagon doors opened, and now there was no turning back, people had already seen a glimpse of her, it was just for her to get it together and step out to the crowd.

She raised from her seat, took a step out and was met by a bright light and hundreds of people cheering, more intense than ever.  
Guards were everywhere, keeping some people away from running towards her. And at the end of the path stood the royal family.  
The King and the Queen, with pasted smiles waving slowly at her. And next to them stood two boys. They didn’t look alike, and they were constantly glaring at each other. It was hard to believe that they were brothers, but Historia knew they were.  
She had met them once before, it was one summer when Historia visited them, mainly because their families wanted Historia and the Crown Prince to meet at least once before they turned 16.  
So Historia knew exactly who they were, it was just hard to recognize them after 10 years.

She was getting closer and closer to the royal family, and she started to see more details of the two boys. One of them had brown hair, and with his bangs falling into two sides which showed how bright his green eyes was.  
Next to him was a sightly taller boy, and she knew exactly who he was. It was Jean - her future husband. She recognized him directly when she saw him up close. His light ash-brown hair shimmered in the light and he had trimmed his hair shorter on the side and back, just as Historia remembered it when they were younger. His light brown eyes didn’t loose sight of Historia. This was suppose to be Historia’s prince charming, her knight in shiny armor, this was the guy she barley knew, this was the guy that she one day would marry, with or without her own will. 

Standing eye to eye with the royal family from Kingdom Sina felt weird and awkward. Historia had no idea what to do, was she suppose to say something? Was she suppose to bow in front of them? Everything felt so unreal to her. This was the thing she had been preparing for in her whole life, and now she was closer than ever.

The king suddenly started grinning. ”It’s so overwhelming to finally see you, Princess Historia of Kingdom Rose.” He spoke loudly so everyone could hear. 

Everyone cheered like crazy, yet again everything felt so unreal. This never really happened to her in Kingdom Rose, people weren’t as enthusiastic there as they were here. And it made Historia uncomfortable, she wanted to run away, now more than ever.

Historia looked at the crown prince way. He also looked uncomfortable, he seemed to want to be there just as much as Historia.  
She started to feel bad for him, almost forgetting her own feelings to think how bad he must feel.  
She did that often, setting other peoples needs and feelings before her own. And it wasn’t something that she wanted, it was something that came automatically, something that had always been there.

”Well then, let’s all go in, you must be tired after the long ride Historia?” The King said after a while, still keeping the loud voice so everyone could hear.

Historia nodded, lifting a little bit fabric of her white lace dress as a polite bow. She wanted to say something, but the words didn’t want come out.

The crowd cheered one last time as Historia followed the family in to the castle, the sound from the people died out slowly as the got further away.

She came in to a giant hall, with a throne standing a little further away. The hallway was full of green and gold decorations.  
Everything was so beautiful, and Historia had to hold back to not gasp at everything she stumbled across.  
Everything had it’s right place, it all seemed so organized and perfect.

The King took his place at the throne, he raised his glassed with his thumb and forefinger, and started to examine Historia.

”You really are as pretty as they said. When we last met you were just 10.”

”Uhm, thank you, I guess.” Historia replied with her soft voice, not really thinking about what she just said. 

”So she speaks.”

It was the brown haired boy, Jean’s brother who stood in a corner a little further away from Historia.

”Shh, nobody told you to say anything Eren.” The Queen hissed to him.

Eren, right. That was his name, Historia remembered.  
Eren, was actually the Kings bastard son. And although Eren wasn’t pure blood, he was still the Kings favorite, which was still a mystery for Historia. But even though she was curious she knew that it was none of her business. 

Eren looked pleased, he looked at Historia again and laughed a little. He wanted to piss the queen off, Historia understood that much. 

The Queen and him didn’t get along well all those years ago either, and it didn’t seem like that had changed. 

Historia didn’t dare to laugh, even though she kind of wanted to. She remembered how well she and Eren came along that summer, together with Jean. 

Jean, he’s here too, Historia suddenly remembered. 

She found him standing in another corner talking with a black haired freckled boy, not paying any attention whatsoever to Historia.  
Historia remembered the freckled boy too, he was always playing along with Jean, Eren and her, and never left Jean’s side. 

The King and Queen began talking how much they had prepared for the wedding and that they were all so excited, and all Historia managed to do was nodding. She was not prepared, she was not excited. She was just there, obligated to do it, against her will.

After a while the King and Queen excused themselves because they had to run some errands or something Historia didn’t really listen to. She was too concentrated on watching every move Jean did. 

They left the hall and Historia was finally free from all their wedding talk. It was depressing for her to only hear about it, and pretending to be interested made her feel stupid.

Eren had disappeared too, and the only people left in the hall was Jean and the freckled boy, who were still talking to each other.  
Historia decided to at least try to have one conversation with Jean the first day, exchanging some words would definitely make her feel a little better. She really wanted to get along with Jean, she wasn’t going to escape this marriage, neither was he, so talking to each other was the least she could do.

She approached to Jean. He looked almost offended when Historia interrupted his conversation with his friend. But the freckled boy welcomed her with a smile.

”Hi, I’m Marco. You probably don’t remember me, but we used to play together one summer.”

He sounded polite, while Jean stood right beside him looking at her like she had killed someone. She wanted to get mad at Jean, but on the other hand she kind of understood how he may feel. 

Historia nodded, smiling back at Marco.  
”Of course I remember you, you and Jean were quite a team back then”

Jean and Marco exchanged looks, and Jean almost looked a little worried, but Marco just shook it off and started laughing a little.

”Yeah, well, we are best friends.” Marco answered with a bright smile. 

Jean rolled his eyes, now laughing a little bit too.

”I’m, uhm, I’m sorry I’ve been this...distant today.” Jean started, he still looked a little uncomfortable, but it seemed like with Marco on his side, he could relax a bit more.  
”I was kind of nervous, all this marriage thing freaks me out..” 

Historia felt a big weigh falling of her shoulders. It felt good that these feelings wasn’t one sided. And it made Historia calm down, a lot. Maybe this Jean guy wasn’t that bad after all.

”I understand exactly what you mean, I feel the same.” Historia replied with a little laugh and Jean returned her answer with a smile.

Regardless of the circumstances, it felt like they could at least be friends, something Historia thought would be impossible in the beginning because of the way Jean acted when she arrived.  
Things didn’t seem as hard as they did before, but everything still felt way to wrong. She didn’t want to marry him, she wanted to marry someone she loved. And maybe she could learn to love him, but what is she couldn’t?

~

Historia got followed to her new room, servants walking both behind and in front of her. A few servants began to talk to her, all at the same time. And Historia tried her best to answer them all. She wasn’t used to these many servants paying attention to her, back in Kingdom Rose they were used to her being around, and didn’t really care about her.  
But it was probably only in the beginning that they would be this clingy, Historia thought.  
Give it a week and they all are uninterested in whatever she does.

They arrived to her new room door. Before Historia opened the door she thanked all the servants and asked them politely that she could handle the rest to herself. They all bowed and Historia slowly opened the door.

She was met by two high pitched screams. Two high pitched screams that she knew too well.

”HISTORIA!”

The two screaming girls ran towards Historia and embraced her with hugs.  
It was her two best friends, the ones that she thought she would never see again, but here they were.  
Historia couldn’t believe her eyes. She was so happy she couldn’t even speak. They were actually here, standing right in front of her, right this moment. 

”Sasha, Mina, what are you doing here?” Her voice was almost shaking of excitement.

”We will continue being your court-ladies, even here in Sina. We got permission a couple of days ago, but we wanted so surprise you. And here we are!” Sasha said with a even higher pitched voice than before.

Sasha flicked her red brown-ish ponytail to the side and Historia saw how her eyes was sparkling in excitement.

Historia hugged them again, this time extra hard, wanting to make sure all this was actually real.

”I guess you’re happy to see us huh?” Mina said raising one of her eyebrows while giving a half smile. She didn’t sound especially happy for some reason, which made Historia worried, but she decided not to think about it. She wanted to make this moment a happy one, because she really was happy.

”Yes, yes, I am. You have no idea how happy I am to see you both.” 

”We are going to have so much fun!” Sasha suddenly screamed again.

Her enthusiast made Historia feel like home again. She had missed Sasha, she had missed them both. They used to hang out together everyday, but these last few days she hasn’t been able to because of all the preparations for the journey to Sina. She hadn’t even got the chance to say a proper goodbye to her best friends.  
But now they were here, they were here for her. Maybe all this could work after all.


	2. A simple servant ~ Ymir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's perspective ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter which will be Ymir's perspective. I will write from Ymir's perspective every other chapter, so next chapter will be Historia's and the one after that Ymir's, yeah you get it.
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! It really makes me want to post more and I'm so excited!

”We don’t expect you to join our side. No, we are simply asking you to bring this information to Eren. Let him think about it, and tell him that we are waiting for him here in the Dark Forest.”

”That’s it, huh? Fine whatever, I’ll do it. Just let me hunt in the woods alone now.”

~

Ymir thought living in Kingdom Sina wasn’t that bad, even though people here were posh assholes that thought they were better than everyone else, it was still good. People here pretended to be something they weren’t, they hid their sad faces with smiles and expensive stuff. But if you ignored all of that you could actually live a pretty peaceful life as an outsider.

Ymir escaped from Kingdom Maria to Sina when she was 11, everything went so quickly that she barely even remember how it actually happened.  
She lived in the forest alone the first couple of months, then she got help and got a job as a servant in the royal castle and started working for the royal family, that was even more posh was harder, but she got a job and somewhere to live and food to eat, and that was enough for her to continue working there.

~

Ymir woke up to the sound of some birds outside her window. She shared a room with 5 other servants at the castle, and none of them had taken the time to wake her up. Not that it would make any difference. They all knew by now that it was no use to even try to wake her up. Ymir would just growl at them and giving them a look that she could kill them in that right moment if she wanted to. 

She went out of her bed and closed the window, she gave the birds a look of despise and then looked back to her bed. She started to debate if she would go back to sleep or go to work. Going back to sleep sounded so much better to her ears, and that was her final decision.  
Just as she was about to throw her blanket over herself, the door knocked.  
Ymir snorted, the person that disturbed her at this time was about to have a really bad time.  
The door opened it with a snatch which made the door hit the wall with a bang.  
And at the door opening stood a brown hair boy with an angry expression on his face.

”Ymir, where the fuck were you yesterday?” He yelled.

Ymir raised one eyebrow while giving him a smirk.  
 ”I had to run some errands, Eren. You didn’t miss me that much, did you?” She answered sarcastically, now raising up from her bed. 

He wrinkled his forehead, giving Ymir his best death stare.

”Fuck no. What the fuck did you do?”

”Oh, nothing important. But you sure are involved.” Ymir replied with a laugh.

”Well, that shit can wait. We fucking needed you yesterday, the Princess arrived and we needed your help to prepare for the dinner party. That takes place this evening. So you better come now and help prepare for the dinner, or I’ll kick you out.” 

The Princess... What Princess? Was it? No, it couldn’t be. Why would it? Everything started spinning inside Ymir’s head. Was it really her?

”What Princess..?” Ymir began, but Eren was already gone. 

Ymir dressed, putting on her long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of dark brown pants. She didn’t like wearing the proper servant clothes. She didn’t feel comfortable with them, and she didn’t want to identify with the other servants because she thought they all were a pain in the ass.  
She had the servant clothes somewhere, but she didn’t really know where she had put them. Not that it really mattered. 

She couldn’t care less about the fact that people talked behind her back about how she always wore the same clothes and that they never saw her wash them.  
But Ymir used magic. She used magic to most of the things she had to do.  
She was born with magic powers. It wasn’t something that she had asked for. She didn’t want them, but it sure made her living a little more easy.  
When no one were around she just said a little spell and that was it.  
And that life sure seemed easy, but for Ymir it wasn’t. All her life she had struggled with hiding her powers, struggling to live. Some people would say that magic was a gift, but Ymir rather preferred it as a curse. But she used her magic anyways. Even though she hated the fact that the magic made her struggle in life, she still used it. She still wanted to learn more and get better at it.  
She did this because she didn’t want to hide who she really was. She didn’t want to ignore the person that she was. She thought that if she would reject the person she was born as, it’s would be as good as losing. 

~

Walking in the long halls looking for Eren was harder than she expected. She had to talk to him. She had told him before that it wasn’t anything important, but in matter of fact it was really important. Something so big it would effect the whole Kingdom.  
She didn’t really want to tell Eren this information. This was something even Ymir would’ve hated if she had been in his shoes. Eren didn’t deserve this. But she had to tell him, she owed him that much. Eren was an enchanter too, he wasn't a skilled one, but he got a lot of help so he could at least control his powers. He got the powers from his mother, that was long gone and nowhere to be found, and if the King, his father would find out about this it would be bad. The King had forbidden magic ever since he became King, and if he would find someone practicing magic he would execute them immediately. But it was also the magic that was the only thing that Ymir and Eren had in common and was the reason that they had become good friends. Neither of them had chose these powers, and both of them thought of it as a curse. 

The kingdom was more hysterical than ever. Everyone was running back and forth. They were all preparing for that dinner party Eren talked about, the dinner that was for the Princess.  
The Princess, Ymir couldn’t stop thinking about her. Who was she? What if it was her? What if it was the Princess that she saw all those years ago, when she was about to give up on everything?  
Was it the Princess that gave her hope again, hope that people actually could be nice, and that life was something valuable?

~

She found Eren talking to his two friends in the royal garden, full with flowers and plants of every kind.  
One of his friends was a short boy with blonde mid long hair and blue eyes clear as the ocean. The other one was a little taller asian girl with black long hair. Armin and Mikasa. Eren’s two best friends.  
Ymir knew them a little, mostly because they pretty much always was around Eren.  
The blonde guy, Armin, wasn’t some royal person. He was just an ordinary citizen in Kingdom Sina. But he and Eren had always been friends, at least as long as Ymir had been there.  
Armin had an excellent talent in strategy and knowledge. He knew many things, almost to the point that Ymir thought he knew too much. 

Mikasa on the other hand was taken in by the royal family when she was ten. The King had good contact with her parents. And when her parents was unexpectedly murdered, the King decided to take her in and let her live with them. Since then she was always around Eren.  
Mikasa was very talented in combat. Ymir had seen her fighting a couple times. And Mikasa could easily replace a hundred men. 

Ymir approached to Eren and his friends, giving him a smirky face.

”See who decided to show up?” Eren said, now more calmer than before.

”Oh Eren, you really missed me that much?” Ymir answered sarcastically.

”You wish you lazy ass.”

Armin and Mikasa both gave Ymir a smile of welcoming. And Ymir gave them a quick half smile in return. She understood that her half smile didn’t come out especially good and more bitter than expected when Armin took a step back when she got closer. Not that she really cared about it, it rather amused her. 

”Eren, I really need to talk to you. Regarding yesterdays errand.” 

”Really? I thought you said it wasn’t anything important.” Eren looked confused.

”Well guess what, it’s really fucking important.” 

Mikasa stepped forward, grabbed Ymir’s sleeve and looked straight into her eyes.

”Say it then. There’s no reason to keep it a secret.” Mikasa was calm, but Ymir heard the irritation in her voice.

Eren grabbed Mikasa’s arm in protest.  
 ”There is no need for any fighting guys.” Armin suddenly said. He looked distressed.

”No there’s not. Let me just talk to Eren in privacy and then he could tell you all about it afterwards.” Ymir said with a pleasant voice while ripping away from Mikasa’s hold.

”It’s okay guys, I’ll talk to you later.” 

Mikasa frowned at Ymir. But listened to Eren’s words and walked away with Armin by her side.

”She really cares about you, huh? They both do really, but she’s different isn’t she? Imagine having someone like that...” Ymir tried hard to not say that with a sadness in her voice and it was enough that Eren didn’t hear it. She really wished that someone cared about her just as much as they cared about him, she really did.

”Yeah...I guess she is..” Eren cleared his throat. ”They are both really good friends, my best friends. And I don’t know what I would do without them..”

Ymir started to think that there was too much emotions. She didn’t come all the way to Eren to talk about emotions and love and friends. No, she had to tell him about it now, the sooner the better.

”I was in the Dark Forest yesterday..” Ymir started.

”Why the fuck did you do there?”

”Let me finish Eren, damn.” Ymir took a deep breath. ”I was going hunting...”

”Slacking off to go hunting huh?”

”Can you let me finish or what you son of a bitch?”

Eren scoffed, but nodded in response.

”I got caught by Annie and her clan...”

Eren gasped.  ”They didn’t do any harm, but they wanted me to get this message to you.” Ymir stopped for a while. She didn’t want to tell him all this. It was too much. But once again she owed him that much.

”They have a plan, and you are involved in it.” Ymir could see the terror in Eren’s eyes. ”Their plan is to get Jean killed, one way or another. They want to make you the next king of Sina.”  
 ”Why would they want that?”

”Because a King with magic powers can legalize magic in Kingdom Sina again. They don’t want to hide anymore Eren, and they are going to do whatever it takes.” Ymir examined Eren. He was almost shaking now.

”But I’m the King’s bastard son, how is it possible for me to be the next King, even if Jean dies?”  
 ”They have it all planned out. You see, if there is anyone except you that could possibly become the next ruler of Sina, they can and will kill them. Everything is planned out Eren.”

”And if I die too? Or if I refuse to legalize magic as King?”

”If you refuse, then they will make you. Annie is way more skilled with magic than you, and both Reiner and Bertholdt are strong enchanters too. You have no chance against them. And if you die they will use your body with shapeshifting. They can do pretty much anything with magic, Eren. You can’t win.” Those words was hard for Ymir to say. Saying to someone that they have no chance was horrible. 

Eren looked like he was about to cry. And it was hard for Ymir to look at. Normally when she saw him cry she would joke about it. But this time it was different. This was serious, and Ymir knew that making a joke out of it would be a jerk move.

Eren kicked some blue flowers in anger.  
”Did they say anything else?” Eren said with a sob in his voice, now only looking down at the flowers that he just destroyed with his feet.  
 ”Annie told me that you could think about this for a while, and when you have your final decision they are waiting for you in the Dark Forest.”

”Yeah, well. I’m sure gonna think about it. Not that there is anything to choose between really. Whatever I do it’s a win-win situation for them.” Eren still had the sob in his voice, and a single tear fell down from his cheek.

”Y’know I feel really shitty telling you all this..” Ymir started but she really couldn’t think of anything to say. She was used to tell jokes and mess with Eren, making him angry and giving him sarcastic answers. But this was so serious it didn’t seem right to do that.

”It’s fine. Thanks for telling me.” Eren paused for a while. It looked like he was thinking about something, but wasn’t really sure if he should say it or not. ”Will you help me defeat them Ymir? I know we can do it if we try...”

Ymir froze for a second. Standing up against Annie and her clan? No way. But she couldn’t say no now. She had to brighten up Eren’s mood, she had too.

”Sure. I’ll try my best.” Ymir lied.  
She was used to lying, telling people that she had really important things to slack off from work to sleep, and most importantly, telling lies about her past life, lying about her magic. 

Eren finally smiled a little. And that made the situation worst.

Ymir suddenly remembered, the Princess. She had to ask about her.  
 ”You haven’t told me about the Princess yet?” Ymir said while they began to walk towards the castle.

”Yeah, you’re right.” Eren wiped away his tears from his face with one of his shirt sleeves. ”She’s here to marry Jean. She’s the future Queen of Sina. It’s been planned for many years, and now that she’s finally here everyone is hysterical and excited.” He smiled a little. ”She’s really pretty though, and very kind. I actually used to play with her one summer.”

Ymir listened to every word Eren said, and that was very unusual. 

”Poor girl, marrying Jean won’t be easy..” Ymir said laughing a little about it. She and Jean didn’t get along well, they never had.

”As I said she’s really pretty. She has long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She’s really short though, but that makes her cuter to be honest.”

A blonde, blue eyed, short Princess? Was it really? Was it the Princess that gave her some gold coins and smiled to her that time, that time when she was about to give up? Her appearance sounded so familiar, but was it really? There wasn’t that many blonde, blue eyes Princesses, so what if it was her?

Ymir had stopped walking, she stood still now, waiting for Eren to notice that she wasn’t walking next to him anymore.

Eren turned around when he finally noticed. 

”Eren, what’s her name?”

Eren looked confused about Ymir’s sudden stop. But then a smirk placed on his face.

”Her name is Historia.” And that name sounded way too familiar to Ymir. ”Do you really think it’s her?” Eren asked while his smirk only grew bigger.

”Pfft, cut it out man. I don’t know. Maybe it is. But what do I care?” Ymir said, yet again lying. She did care. Hell, this was the reason she actually escaped from Maria to Sina. In hope that this girl was there.

”Of course you fucking care. Remember when I first found you in the Dark Forest? And the only thing you kept going on about was this Princess that you said gave you new hope.” Eren was amused about this moment, Ymir could tell. ”And then I brought you in to the castle, making you a servant..”

”You don’t need to tell your whole life story you ass.” Ymir snatched. She didn’t want to hear about Eren’s so called ”proud moment” when he saved Ymir from starving to death. 

”Damn, sorry. But you got to admit, you want to know if this really is her right?”

”Yeah, I guess I do..” 

”Well then. Because you are going to help me I guess I’m going to help you. I’ll invite you to the dinner party for Princess Historia, as servant of course.”

”Sounds great.” Ymir replied. She did feel guilty, because she wasn’t planning on helping him with that shit. It was way to dangerous for Ymir. But letting him think that seemed like the best option for now. And besides, she was now invited to serve the Princess this evening, and the thought of that felt a lot better than that fake promise to Eren that she just made.


End file.
